dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42: Blank the Blank
Two men and an elderly woman awake in a windowless room filled with broken furniture and spilled chemicals, with severe headaches and no memories. All three are wearing hats, but one of the men is naked otherwise, the other is wearing only a shirt. He recalls that it is his birthday and notices a plate of cupcakes in front of him on a table. In her cloak, the woman finds ten knives and the others nickname her "Granny Knives." The three investigate the room and find the remnants of a birthday cake, jars with more chemicals, but no exit. After speculating about their relationship to one another, Granny Knives decides to nickname the man whose birthday it is "Cupcake" and the other "Glasses"—despite the fact that he is not wearing any glasses. Cupcake discovers that one of the walls is a cardboard screen, and the actual wall behind has a hatch door. The door is not locked and the three move into a hallway whose architecture indicates that they may be on a ship or in an underground bunker. Nearby, they hear voices speaking in a foreign language. As they continue down the hallway, they walk into an armed guard that attempts to raise the alarm. Cupcake and Glasses distract him with perfectly synchronized helicoptering , however, Granny Knives fails to take him out. In the ensuing scuffle, Cupcake and Glasses are surprised by their superhuman strength and power of flips and find it hard to control themselves. Using Granny Knives' knives, Glasses kills the guard. Granny Knives then attempts to resurrect him through necromancy in order to interrogate him. Her ritual fails and, as the three pick up the clothes and equipment, they hear more people approaching and jump through the ceiling to the floor above. Granny Knives displays her combat abilities when she quickly eliminates the soldiers on the floor. The place appears to be a surveillance room with several screens showing camera footage of other rooms. There are many trapped and confused people in locked rooms, among them Barack Obama, Freddie Mercury, a giant, real life Pikachu, Gary Busey, a doctor with a dog-sized white blood cell, a shark wearing a trenchcoat, a famous wrestler, an adventurer legally distinct from Indiana Jones, an old man or young boy dressed as or made of french fries, and Chuck Norris. More armed guards running through the hallways. They realize that the language their captors speak and is on the computers is Russian and that they understand it. The soldiers burst into the room and open fire. Granny Knives deflects most of the bullets with her blades, but accidentally cuts a hand off of both Cupcake and Glasses. She quickly reattaches the hands through magic, though switching their hands in the process. Traumatized from the injury and the ritual and held at gunpoint, Cupcake suddenly remembers that he has a can of Budweiser hidden in his body . He takes it out and drinks it, revitalizing his body and completely restoring his memory. He recalls being Dick and restores Granny Knives' and Glasses' memories as well with the power of the most American of brews, causing Glasses to remember being Johnson. With their minds and bodies back to full capacity, the three easily tear through their foes and escape the structure. Outside, they see that they have been inside a ship that is sitting in a natural dry dock inside a giant ice cave. On the ice, performing a magical incantation is Paul Lynde. After his villain monologue, Lynde shoots lighting at the three, but Granny Knives uses her magical powers to counter the attack. Since Lynde has stopped his incantation, the spell that had kept all the captives inside the ship confused has faded. Pep R. Ridge in his hulked form breaks through the hull and all of Dick and Johnson's friends and allies break free. Paul Lynde begins another monologue, but flubs his words. Flustered, he teleports away, leaving behind a simulacrum of ice. After making the ship seaworthy, Dick and Johnson use her to bring their friends—and also a hundred penguins—back home. Granny Knives disappears before they can say goodbye. Behind the Scenes In a post-credits scene, the log in the computers in the ship shows that, unbeknownst to Dick and Johnson, Granny Knives is their biological grandmother. In addition, it is revealed that she knows the identity of Dick and Johnson's father/s.